scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fraggle Rock Fanisode: Werewolf Boober
'Werewolf Boober '''is a Fraggle Rock Fanisode by Macey Mello based on the popular werewolf transformation animation videos from YouTube. In this episode, Boober turns into a werewolf and turns his friends into one of them. Characters * Boober Fraggle * Gobo Fraggle * Mokey Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Sprocket * Doc (Voice Heard) Transcript * begins with Boober sleeping in his cave...Then suddenly, He woke up from his bed and saw the full moon * '''Boober Fraggle: '''Didn't except myself to see the full moon like this. come out of his hands Oh no...What's happening to me? feet turn into paws, His tail turned fluffy, He grew werewolf ears, he grew a werewolf muzzle and fangs, his eye changes AAAARRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!! * comes in * '''Gobo Fraggle: '''Boober? What was that? I heard some howling. * '''Boober Fraggle: '*Snarling* * sound * '''Gobo Fraggle: '''BOOBER!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! * '''Boober Fraggle: '''I'm sorry Gobo, I couldn't help it.... * '''Gobo Fraggle: '''Then we'll better tell Mokey about what happened to you. grew werewolf ears What the? turns into a werewolf Gaaah!! I am a werewolf too! * comes in * '''Mokey Fraggle: '''You called? What in radishes is going on? * '''Gobo Fraggle: '''Boober and I are werewolves! * '''Mokey Fraggle: '''You think so? How scary. leaps on Mokey which she screams like Marzipan from Homestar Runner when she sees Rabid The Cheat * sound * '''Mokey Fraggle: '''Ugh....her injuries received from Boober Look what you do to me? * '''Boober Fraggle: '''I'm sorry Mokey, I lost control to myself.... * '''Mokey Fraggle: '''I feel strange...come out of her hands and her tail turned fluffy What is happening to me?! turns into a werewolf AAAARRROOOOOOO!!! * comes in * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''Uhh...Guys? What is going on? EEEEK!!! MONSTERS!!! * '''Boober Fraggle: '''Who you called us....MONSTERS?! * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''Uh oh.... * sound * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''Okay...I see your point. * '''Boober Fraggle: '''I'm sorry, Wembley... * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''I feel funny....turns into a werewolf Boy oh boy! He's right! I'm not just a monster....I am a Werewolf....This is awesome! * comes in * '''Red Fraggle: '''Uh...Guys? What's going on? * '''Boober Fraggle: '''There she is! * '''Red Fraggle: '''Boober? Is that really you? surrounded by werewolf fraggles * sounds then a bite sound * '''Red Fraggle: '''Wha...What was that?! turns into a werewolf Huh? What happened? sees that all her friends are werewolves * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''Sorry, Red! * '''Red Fraggle: '''It's okay, Boober! I'm not hurt at all! * '''Boober Fraggle: '''Great! Now we're all going to become Fraggle Werewolves! * '''Gobo Fraggle: '''We're scary... * '''Mokey Fraggle: '''Hairy... * '''Wembley Fraggle: '''Furry... * '''Boober Fraggle: '''Sneaky... * '''Red Fraggle: '''Spooky Fraggle Werewolves! * '''Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red: '''AAAAAAARRRRROOOOOO!!! * cuts to Doc's Workshop were Sprocket is sleeping in his bed until he woke up and hears howling * '''Doc: '''Don't worry Sprocket, They're just some meddling hounds howling around in the forest....They're nothing to worry about. * shook his head as he began to sleep again Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Fraggle rock Category:PrincessDaisyFan99 Category:Fanfiction Category:Transcripts Category:Fanfictions